hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5150 (18th April 2019)
Summary Ollie tells Mandy and Darren that Darren is DJ's father, and later burns the DNA results - which actually reveal that Darren is not DJ's father. Cleo tries to make Sinead see that Laurie is emotionally abusing her, but to no avail. Sienna tries to get evidence to report Laurie, but he discovers her plan. Colin threatens to reveal the dark side of Kyle's past to Nancy, whilst Ollie assures Brooke that they are in a stable relationship. Plot Sienna shouts at Laurie for touching her again, and he throws all the paper on the desk onto the floor in a rage. Ollie reveals that Darren is 99.997% the father of DJ's father. They are thrilled. Nancy argues with Kyle in private. Cleo is concerned when she finds an upset Sinead. Brody is furious to learn of what Laurie has done, and Liberty advises Sienna to get proof. Kyle tells Nancy that he loves her and she is flattered. She realises how good of a partner Kyle is when he puts Oscar back to bed. Brooke tells Ollie that she wants to have sex with him. Ella brings Mandy some cake. Doctor Yang informs Mandy that, if she's up to it, she can try breastfeeding DJ. Cleo comforts Sinead, but thinks that she's upset over Lily. Sinead tells Cleo that she's scared of Laurie. Kyle ends the party, but the guys allow Jack to go with them to continue the party elsewhere. Ollie and Brooke are awkward with each other whilst preparing to have sex, but Ollie tells Brooke that he doesn't want to have sex, and they don't have to. Brooke says that Juliet said that he would dump her if they didn't have sex. Ollie makes Brooke see that she doesn't want to have sex with him either, and would rather hang out with her instead. Mandy breastfeeds DJ for the first time. Mandy tells Darren that she needs to talk to Luke. Brody worries about Sienna. Brooke tells Juliet that Ollie doesn't want to have sex with her either, and that they're stable. Juliet tries to convince her otherwise, but fails. Sienna arrives to "apologise" and "explain" what happened to Laurie. Laurie tries to make Sienna think that everything is all in her head, but she refuses to back down. He realises that she has been recording their conversation. Sinead tells Cleo about what Laurie has done - Cleo tells her that Laurie is emotionally abusing her. Sinead thinks that she may have done something to deserve the behaviour from Laurie. Cleo tells Sinead that Laurie's insults and telling her that she's worthless is emotional abuse. Sinead panics when Cleo tries to convince her to go to the police. She tries to convince Cleo that Laurie hasn't done anything wrong. Laurie suggests that Sienna was making a move on her and that she's teasing him. He stops her from leaving and tells her that the house is empty. She forces his hand away and storms out. Nancy reads the fruit bowl of memories that people had with Kyle. Kyle notices Colin passed out behind the couch and says that he will meet Nancy in the bedroom after tidying up first. Colin threatens to ruin Kyle's life and Kyle orders him to leave. Laurie tells Sinead that if she wants to sleep in the spare bed, he is willing to give her space. However, she agrees to sleep in their bed. Mandy tells Luke that DJ is not his son, and tells him that Ollie needs him as a dad. Ollie burns the letter of the DNA test, which says that the probability of Darren being DJ's father is actually 0%. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Ella Richardson - Erin Palmer *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead SHelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Doctor Yang - Christina Tam *Colin - Ed White Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019